


Our Girls

by klutzy_girl



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Babies, F/M, Family, Ficlet, Fluff, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 08:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15408981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Claire, Owen, and Maisie excitedly anticipate the newest member of the family.





	Our Girls

Claire sighed and rubbed her stomach, trying to calm down the baby growing inside her. “You did this to me,” she hissed at Owen.

“The baby’s just active and wants you to know that she’s okay,” he tried to reason.

No such luck. She glared at her boyfriend. “I still have a month and a half left, and can’t even see my feet anymore! I have to wear sandals all the time, and I just want to meet her.” Fuck, now she was going to cry again.

Maisie ran up to Claire and hugged her then put her hand on Claire’s stomach. “Hey, baby sister. Listen to me, please - be nice to Claire.” The baby responded by kicking her hand and Maisie scowled, pulling it away.

“You see what I put up with?” a laughing Claire teased her.

“Yeah, we got it.” Owen grinned at his girls before hugging them. It still hadn’t hit him that he was about to be a father again - sometimes he had a hard time wrapping his head around the fact that he and Claire were already parents to a ten year old girl. Neither one cared that she was a clone but they tried to help Maisie whenever she needed their help and support.

The three of them sat down on the couch to watch a movie, although they had to pause it every five minutes so Claire could take a bathroom break. She waddled out for the fifth time, sending Owen a dirty look. “I’m never doing this again. Putting my foot down here and now and telling you it isn’t happening. Two kids are enough,” she declared.

“Sounds good to me,” Owen declared. They turned their attention towards Maisie, who shrugged.

“I don’t want a little brother so one little sister is enough for me.” She yawned and settled in next to her parents, falling asleep about twenty minutes later. Claire followed suit just five minutes after that.

 

Three days past her due date and following a twenty-seven hour labor, Claire was thrilled to meet her and Owen’s second daughter, Kathryn Annabelle Dearing-Grady. “It’s a bit of a mouthful,” Owen murmured, although he had suggested the name in the first place and loved it.

“True, but we’re only going to use her full name when she’s in trouble,” a drowsy Claire replied.

“Can I hold her?” Maisie held her arms out expectantly as she looked between the two of them.

“Sit down first,” Owen told her. Maisie backed up and practically fell into the chair but she held her arms out again.

Owen picked up Kathryn and gently deposited her in his eldest’s arms. “Maisie, meet Kathryn. Kathryn, meet Maisie.” 

Maisie fell in love instantly while Kathryn’s tiny arm popped out of her blanket. “Wow,” she gasped.

Claire yawned and wiggled up the bed a little, trying to get comfortable. Owen sat down on the bed next to her as he continued to watch their daughters interact for the very first time. “We’re now parents of two. What the fuck,” he whispered to her.

Claire laughed and immediately regretted it. She swatted at his arm. “Don’t do that.” She laid eyes on Maisie and Kathryn for the first time and started to shed tears. “Owen, look. Those are our girls.”

“That they are. Are you sure you didn’t somehow transfer your pregnancy mood swings to me?” he asked her, swiping tears away from his eyes.

Kathryn completed their family, just as Maisie had fit right in when they met her for the first time. Owen and Claire never expected their lives would turn out this way when they had met at Jurassic World all those years ago but life had found a way, as it always did.


End file.
